


Saturday

by NoLeighWay



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Babysitting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Playing House, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLeighWay/pseuds/NoLeighWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry I got way too into playing house and kissed you passionately.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday

Adam wasn’t sure how he got himself into these situations, but here he was; watching Ronan be tackled by two 7 year olds calling him mommy. It all started the other day when he got roped into helping Ronan babysit two of Blue’s cousins.

They were all crammed in the Camaro on their way back from Cabsewater. Gansey driving, Blue riding shot gun, Noah, Ronan and Adam squished together in the back. Adam pretended to be asleep, leaning slightly on Ronan’s shoulder while Ronan pretended not to enjoy every second of it. Soothed by the soft sun light warming him from the window Adam nearly let his tiredness take him over and fall asleep for real. Then suddenly the murmuring of the conversation in the front seat became his business when Ronan interjected something about how Adam and he could babysit for blue. Now very awake Adam sat up straight and interjected that he might have to work. Ronan assured him he didn’t and they both decided to ignore that Ronan just made it very obvious how well he knew Adam’s work schedule.

Now here he was, Saturday around noon in the back yard at 300 Fox Way with two rowdy 7 year olds, James and Alice. They had insisted on playing house, they said Ronan had to be the mommy and that meant Adam was the Daddy. They all sat on the ground making dirt pies (it was too dry out this time of year for mud pies) and basking in the warm Henrietta sunlight. Adam was enjoying himself more than he thought he would but it was hard not to enjoy himself watching Ronan play house. It was a rare spectacle, the usually sharp, dangerous, acidic Ronan, now soft and pleasant not even batting an eye at being called mommy. He was great with kids, never mean or stern just a kind, gentle, push-over. Adam cherished every moment of Ronan like this because he didn’t know when he’d see it again. Adam lost himself in watching the way Ronan’s muscles moved under his shirt and admiring the sharp curve of the other boy’s jaw line. The lingering gazes distracted Ronan causing a light flush to turn his cheeks a lovely shade of pink. The peaceful atmosphere was disturbed by a surprised yelp from Ronan. He had been bitten on the arm by some sort of bug.

“Daddy has to kiss it!” Alice declared.

“Yeah! That’ll make it all better.” James agreed.

“I don’t know if that’s such a good Idea.” Ronan hesitated, making sure not to look directly at Adam because he liked that idea a little too much.

“You have to!” The children yelled.  
Adam let out a hearty laugh at their persistence. As Ronan continued to politely refuse they ganged up on him tackling with dirty hands and evil grins. They wore him down enough to pin him down. Alice had a grip on his arm and said, “Hurry, daddy kiss it now! You have to make his oichie better!” Adam threw his hands up as a sign of surrender.

“Okay, okay.” He laughed and planted one right on Ronan’s forearm. A heavy sigh came from Ronan.

“Alright you guys got me. Will you let me up now?” They giggled and climbed off him going back to patting at their little piles of dirt. Adam scooted right up next to Ronan, taking the other boy’s arm in his as he leaned his head on Ronan's shoulder. Ronan tensed at the sudden close contact that made his heart race and his face turn bright red. 

“Ah, poor Ronan bossed around by a couple of 7 year olds.” Adam laughed again and Ronan couldn’t help but be swept up in the wonderful sound and laugh along with him.   
Children are surprisingly perceptive and they began Chanting “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” while pounding their little fist on their dirt mounds. Before Ronan even knew what was happening Adam leaned over and was kissing him passionately right on the mouth. Ronan had dreamed of it happening so many times he could hardly believe the real thing when it finally happened. Adam pulled away suddenly covering his mouth with his hands an embarrassed look on his face.

“Sorry.” 

All Ronan could do was sit and stare for a moment before he threw his arms around Adam bringing him into another kiss.

“GROOOOOOSSSSS!” the kids protested to the sudden PDA. Getting a hold of themselves, the boys separated and let a little space between them. Both had smiles bright enough to compete with the sun, plastered to their faces. 

This Saturday turned out much better than either Ronan or Adam could had ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short just for fun and a bit of fluff sorry if there are any mistakes it's 2:06 am right now


End file.
